Musicians typically use cymbals to enhance a musical performance. Cymbals are used in many ensembles ranging from an orchestra, percussion ensembles, jazz bands, heavy metal bands, and marching groups. Drum sets or percussion hardware usually incorporate at least one cymbal, such as a stand-mounted cymbal, a suspended cymbal, as well as a pair of hi-hat cymbals into the set or hardware.
Cymbals typically consist of thin, normally round plates made form various metal alloys, however, cymbals may also be made of other materials. As part of a drum set, it is desirable to be able to quickly remove cymbals during disassembly of a drum set. For example, there are times where a person needs to be able to disassemble a drum set quickly, as time to assemble and/or disassemble a drum set may be of the essence. For example, during a musical performance, such as a rock concert for example, various musicians typically prefer to use their own instruments. Therefore, between the time when a first musical group performs and the second musical group begins their performance, the instruments of the first musical group have to be disassembled and the instruments of the second musical group have to be assembled.
There is often little time to disassemble and then reassemble a second set of instruments because patrons of the musical performance cannot wait for an inordinate amount of time for the next performance to start. Because of the inherent larger size and various components and adjustments of a drum set, the drum player's assembly and disassembly of his/her equipment requires a longer period of time when compared with the time needed for most other instruments. In the interest of patrons and other performers during scheduled performances, strict time periods and promptness are required for assembly and disassembly of drum equipment during act changes. Also, the time spent assembling and disassembling drum equipment in a recording studio is charged for as part of the hourly recording cost.
Therefore, what is desired is to provide a device for quickly attaching and/or detaching a cymbal to mounting hardware, such as a cymbal stand, or other percussion hardware that allows for a quick attachment and removal of the cymbal. This enables the instrument assembly to be replaced and allows for the smooth transition from one musical performance to another where multiple musical groups perform.
It is further desirable to provide an effective locking device for holding the cymbal in place while still facilitating the almost momentary interchangeability of cymbals.
It is also further desirable to provide a cymbal holding device which allows for a cymbal to be held between cymbal felts (also known as cymbal felt bushings) and a cymbal seat whereby pressure is placed upon the cymbal and cymbal felts, and the pressure can be controlled by adjusting a retaining member, such as a nut, which is located on a mounting member, such as a bolt. The cymbal felts and cymbal seat may be biased based upon this pressure.
Prior art references involve various designs to allow for quick removal of the cymbal, however, these designs each have their shortcomings. Prior art designs typically use a wing-nut or another such permanent attachment element.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,336,827 (Gaylor) provides a cymbal mounted on shaft having a latch that is pivotable by means of a pin. The latch may be manually rotated so that a cymbal may be mounted or removed in one position and held in a second position. Gaylor, however, does not disclose the use of multiple cymbal felts and does not disclose a spring-loaded press and release operation. The spring-loaded, press and release operation of the present invention differs from the operation of the device of Gaylor, in that Gaylor only uses lower cymbal felt bushings on stands. In addition, Gaylor does not provide adjustable spring tension that allows for weight compensation with different cymbals, or for adjusting how loose, or tight the player wishes the felt bushings to hold the cymbal.
Thus, the prior art, such as Gaylor, does not offer a design as used in the present invention that involves a rotating stop arm and adjustable spring-loaded action.
Other disadvantages of the prior art include problems when regularly inserting and dismounting the mounting hole of a cymbal over a cymbal stand or other mounting devices with square, or angular surfaces/edges, abrasion from these surfaces against the cymbal hole can cause the metal edge to wear and erode unevenly, thereby displacing the cymbal's center-of-balance when mounted.
Therefore, there is a need for a self-contained device that offers drum and percussion players an easy, adjustable and quick alternative to the standard cymbal fixation methods that does not cause wear and erosion of cymbals. Such an ideal device shall not require the unscrewing and screwing on of a removeable member to secure the cymbal and it shall accommodate most types of cymbals available.